A Damsel in Distress
by rosepetals98
Summary: "She opened her eyes as one of the goons launched toward her and tried to hold her down. She reflexively did one of the only things that could save her. She opened her mouth and let out an ear piercing scream." YxA
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I haven't written for ages. I was working, though. I'm almost done writing this story. I just have to type it all up. Sorry to the people who actually like my stories.

Damsel in Distress

Chapter 1

"Get away from me," a high, commanding voice said a bit shakily. She narrowed her eyes as the men closed in on her. One of them grinned at her.

"Don't be like that, girly," he leered unpleasantly. Someone else sniggered.

"I'm warning you," she threatened them as she took a small step backwards, bumping into the wall behind her.

"I'm warning you," another guy mocked in a high falsetto.

Akiza closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _You can do this without using your powers, _she thought calmly. She panicked a little, wondering how else she could get out of this situation. She opened her eyes one of the goons launched toward her and tried to hold her down. She reflexively did one of the only things that could save her. She opened her mouth and let out an ear piercing scream.

…

Yusei stopped as he heard a shriek. He put up his visor to look around. A series of repetitive shrieks followed the first. His engine roared as he sped off toward the screams. His eyes widened as he wondered who it was. _Sounds like Akiza_, he thought worriedly. He stopped in front of the men now tying up Akiza. She looked determined and was trying to escape.

"Let her go," he said, getting off his runner. The ringleader stepped up with a duel disk on his forearm. His lip curled in distaste.

"Take Princess, I'll handle Superman," he commanded the others. Yusei narrowed his eyes.

"She isn't going anywhere," he countered. Akiza was gagged and they were now dragging her into a van. Yusei started to stop them, until the man stepped in front of him. The van drove away.

"Why don't we duel? You win, you can have Princess. I win and I'll keep her," he smirked.

Yusei started to get on his runner. "No deal." The head honcho got onto a black runner nearby.

"I don't think you have a choice, Superman," he jeered as he activated Speed World 2.

_

"Let's RIDE!" the two men shouted to the skies in unison.

_

Yusei: 4000; Simon: 4000  
Speed Counters: Yusei: 0; Simon; 0

_

"I go first!" Simon announced, drawing a card. Yusei could've sworn he saw his  
opponent smirk, "I summon Goblin Attack Force in defense mode."

_

Goblin Attack Force: Lv. 4. 0 DEF /2300 ATK— Attribute: Earth. Type:  
Warrior/Effect

_

"Next I place a face-down and end my turn." The opposing man told him.  
"My move then!" Yusei said, drawing a card.

_

Yusei: 4000; Simon: 4000  
Speed Counter: Yusei: 1; Simon: 1

_

"I summon Max Warrior in attack mode!" the Dragon Head Signer shouted.

_

Max Warrior: Lv. 4. 1800 ATK/800 DEF—Attribute: Wind. Type: Warrior/Effect

_

"Ha! You underestimate me Mr. Fudo," Simon laughed coldly, "I activate my trap  
card, Bottomless Trap Hole! So since you summoned a monster with 1500 or more  
attack points, it's now destroyed and removed from play." Yusei's monster was  
destroyed and forcibly removed from play.  
Now my field's open, the dark-haired Signer thought, "Better build a defense!  
I set two cards down and end my turn."  
"Then it's my move." Simon shouted, pleased with how the duel was beginning.

_

Yusei: 4000; Simon: 4000  
Speed Counter: Yusei: 2; Simon: 2

_

"I switch Goblin Attack Force into attack mode!" one of Akiza's kidnappers  
told him.

_

Goblin Attack Force: Lv. 4. 2300 ATK /0 DEF — Attribute: Earth. Type:  
Warrior/Effect

_

"Now, Goblin Attack Force attacks you directly!" Simon told him.  
"Not before I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" The dark-haired Signer shouted,  
playing the said card, "Now I can negate your attack and set this card  
facedown again."  
"Fine, then." The Signer's opponent said, "I end my turn."  
"Then it's my draw!" he called.  
_

Yusei: 4000; Simon: 4000  
Speed Counter: Yusei: 3; Simon: 3

"I summon Ghost Gardna in defense mode." Yusei announced.  
Ghost Gardna: Lv. 4. 1900 DEF /0 ATK — Attribute: Dark. Type:  
Warrior/Effect  
"I set one card down and end my turn."

_

Yusei: 4000; Simon: 4000  
Speed Counter: Yusei: 4; Simon: 4  
_

"My draw." Simon proclaimed. He looked at his hand and smirked, "I activate  
one of Speed World 2's effects!" he shouted, "Now by removing four speed  
counters, for each Speed-Spell in my hand, you take 800 points of damage! And  
I hold two!"

_

Yusei: 2400; Simon: 4000  
Speed Counter: Yusei: 4; Simon: 0  
_

"Now Goblin Attack Force attack Ghost Gardna!"

_

Goblin Attack Force: 2300 ATK; Ghost Gardna: 1900 DEF

_

"You've already forgotten!" Yusei declared, "I activate my trap  
Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, so now your attack is stopped and Ghost Gardna's saved."

The attack was cancelled. He managed to survive another attack. But he knew he  
couldn't keep this up; he had to beat this creep and find Akiza.  
"I end my turn then." The opponent growled.  
"I draw!" the dark-haired Signer called.

_

Yusei: 2400; Simon: 4000  
Speed Counter: Yusei: 5; Simon: 1  
_

Let this be the card I need, he thought and prayed fiercely. He looked at the  
card and smiled a bit. Perfect.

"I play the Speed Spell-Angel Baton! When I  
have two or more speed counters, this card allows me to draw two more!"  
"Then draw." Simon grumbled impatiently.  
Please, he wished as he drew two cards. The Signer looked at his cards. "Just  
what I wanted." He said aloud, "Now I choose one card to keep and one to send  
to the graveyard." He told the opponent, sending a possible secret weapon to  
the graveyard, "Now I summon the Hyper Synchron tuner monster!" the blue  
machine appeared on his field.

_

Hyper Synchron: Lv. 4. 1600 ATK/800 DEF—Attribute: Light. Type:  
Machine/Tuner

_

"Now I tune Hyper Synchron with Ghost Gardna to synchro summon my ace  
monster!" the blue monster turned into four rings and surrounded the other  
monster as it had become four stars, "I synchro summon Stardust Dragon!"  
The marvelous creature rose above the dark-haired Signer with as much  
determination as its master.

_

Stardust Dragon: Lv. 8. 2500 ATK/2000 DEF—Attribute: Wind. Type:  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
_

"The effect of my Hyper Synchron gives my dragon an extra 800." Yusei  
informed him.

_

Stardust Dragon: Lv. 8. 3300 ATK/2000 DEF—Attribute: Wind. Type:  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect

_  
"Stardust Dragon, attack Goblin Attack Force!" he ordered.

_

Stardust Dragon: 3300 ATK; Goblin Attack Force: 2300 ATK

_

"I play the trap card Negate Attack!" Simon shouted, as the mighty dragon's  
attack was stopped.  
"I end my turn." Yusei told him.  
"Then it's my turn." The other man snarled.

_

Yusei: 2400; Simon: 4000  
Speed Counter: Yusei: 6; Simon: 2  
_

"I activate the Speed-Spell Overboost! Now this gives me four speed counters!"

_

Speed Counter: Yusei: 6; Simon: 8  
_

"Now I activate the effect of Speed World 2 again! I have two speed-spells  
again!"

_

Yusei: 800; Simon: 4000  
Speed Counter: Yusei: 6; Simon: 4  
_

Yusei felt the sting of the field spell's effect. I still won't give up! I  
must save Akiza!  
"Mr. Fudo, there is no way you can save the girl! And I'd activate the effect  
again, but I want to see you suffer next turn. So for now I play the  
Speed-Spell Overboost!"  
"You've got another one!" the Signer exclaimed.  
"Yes and it'll be your demise!"

_

Speed Counter: Yusei: 6; Simon: 10 

Speed Counter: Yusei: 6; Simon: 5  
Sheep Token: Lv. 1. 0 DEF/0 ATK.—Attribute: Earth. Type: Beast  
Sheep Token: Lv. 1. 0 DEF/0 ATK.—Attribute: Earth. Type: Beast  
Sheep Token: Lv. 1. 0 DEF/0 ATK.—Attribute: Earth. Type: Beast  
Sheep Token: Lv. 1. 0 DEF/0 ATK.—Attribute: Earth. Type: Beast

_

"I'll end my turn there." The opponent said, "Make your move because it'll be  
your last."  
"I draw." Yusei replied.

_

Yusei: 800; Simon: 4000  
Speed Counter: Yusei: 7; Simon: 6  
_

"First I activate the Speed-Spell Silver Contrails." The dark-haired Signer  
announced, "I can activate it when I have five or more speed counters. Now one  
wind attribute monster on my field gains 1000 attack points."

_

Stardust Dragon: Lv. 8. 4300 ATK/2000 DEF—Attribute: Wind. Type:  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
_

"Then I activate Speed-World 2's effect. By removing seven speed-counters, I  
can draw another card."

_

Speed Counter: Yusei: 0; Simon: 6  
_

Yusei drew the card. Let this be the card I need. He thought fiercely again.  
The dark-haired man looked at the card, "I can use this later. Stardust  
Dragon, attack Goblin Attack Force."

_

Stardust Dragon: 4300 ATK; Goblin Attack Force: 2300 ATK

_

Simon's monster was finally destroyed, leaving only the tokens left. But Yusei  
wasn't about to let his guard down.  
"I end my turn and Stardust's attack points go back to normal."

_

Stardust Dragon: Lv. 8. 3300 ATK/2000 DEF—Attribute: Wind. Type:  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect

_

"I draw." Simon announced and made a frustrated sound.

_

Yusei: 800; Simon: 2000  
Speed Counter: Yusei: 1; Simon: 7  
_

"I end my turn there." He told the dark-haired man, "I can't do anything at  
the moment, so I turn it over to you."  
Yusei drew the card, without a word.

Yusei: 800; Simon: 2000  
Speed Counter: Yusei: 2; Simon: 8  
_

Simon didn't use Speed World 2's effect. Why would he…Of course! The  
dark-haired man thought, a bit frantic as he saw the amount of speed counters  
his opponent had, He's going to try and destroy Stardust or my Scrap-Iron  
Scarecrow. And if he does that, I'll never be able to save Akiza. And with  
four tokens on his field, I'm practically in a corner since I can only attack  
once at the moment. I've got to find a way around this.  
"I summon Speed Warrior."

_

Speed Warrior: Lv. 2. 900 ATK/400 DEF—Attribute: Wind. Type: Warrior/Effect

_

"Now on the turn my warrior is summoned, its attack points are doubled." Yusei  
informed.

_

Speed Warrior: Lv. 2. 1800 ATK/400 DEF—Attribute: Wind. Type: Warrior/Effect

_

"Now both of my monsters can attack two of your tokens!"

_

Stardust Dragon: 3300 ATK; Sheep Token: 0 DEF  
Speed Warrior: 900 ATK; Sheep Token: 0 DEF

_

Both of the tokens were destroyed, leaving only two left. But because they  
tokens were in defense mode, Simon was able to escape damage again.  
"I set two cards facedown and end my turn as Speed Warrior's attack points  
return to normal." Yusei said.  
"Then I draw." The other man said.

_

Speed Warrior: Lv. 2. 900 ATK/400 DEF—Attribute: Wind. Type: Warrior/Effect  
Yusei: 800; Simon: 2000  
Speed Counter: Yusei: 3; Simon: 9  
_

Simon smirked, "This is the end for you, Fudo. I release one of my Sheep  
Tokens I can summon Des Volstgalph!"

_

Des Volstgalph: Lv. 6. 2200 ATK/1700 DEF—Attribute: Earth. Type:  
Dragon/Effect.

_

"Then I activate the Speed-Spell High Speed Crash!" Simon told the dark-haired  
duelist, "Now I can destroy one card on my field. I'm destroying my other  
Sheep Token. And then I can destroy your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"  
No! Yusei thought.  
"And because I activated a normal speed-spell, my Des Volstgalph gains 200  
attack points until the end phase! Ha ha ha!" the opponent cackled.

_

Des Volstgalph: Lv. 6. 2400 ATK/1700 DEF—Attribute: Earth. Type:  
Dragon/Effect.

_

"You can't save the girl now, Fudo!" Simon continued to taunt, "Des  
Volstgalph! Attack Speed Warrior!"

_

Des Volstgalph: 2400 ATK; Speed Warrior: 900 ATK

_

I can't let it end like this! He thought determinedly, "I activate the trap  
card Iron Resolve! By halving my halving my life points I can avoid battle  
damage."  
"Grrr…" his opponent said, "Fine I end my turn and Des Votstgalph's attack  
points return to normal."  
I don't know how much longer I can last if I keep this up. Yusei thought a bit  
dismally, But I can't give up if I'm gonna save Akiza! The dark-haired Signer  
felt his Mark glow brightly before disappearing. He looked at his back where  
the Seal of the Crimson Dragon was. The top card of his deck glowed. Yes!  
"It's my turn!" he called out.

_

Des Volstgalph: Lv. 6. 2200 ATK/1700 DEF—Attribute: Earth. Type:  
Dragon/Effect.  
Yusei: 800; Simon: 2000  
Speed Counter: Yusei: 4; Simon: 10  
_

"I activate the effect of the Stardust Xiaolong in my graveyard and resurrect  
it from my graveyard since Stardust Dragon is on my field." He said as the  
blue and green dragon appeared.

_

Stardust Xiaolong: Lv. 1. 100 ATK/100 DEF—Attribute: Light. Type:  
Dragon/Effect

_

"And now I summon Majestic Dragon!" He called as the small pink dragon  
appeared.

_

Majestic Dragon: Lv. 1. 0 ATK/0 DEF—Attribute: Light. Type: Dragon/Tuner.

_

"Simon," Yusei started, "this is the end for you and you're going to regret  
taking Akiza! I tune Majestic Dragon with Stardust and Stardust Xiaolong to  
synchro summon Majestic Star Dragon!" the pink dragon turned into a single  
green ring and encircled the other two dragons, which had become nine stars.  
The upgrade of Stardust rose above the cobalt-eyed man with vengeance.

_

Majestic Star Dragon: Lv. 10. 3800 ATK/3000 DEF—Attribute: Wind. Types:  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect

_

"My dragon can absorb all of yours abilities!" he informed.  
"It does what?" Simon exclaimed, not believing what was happening.  
"Now attack Des Volstgalph!" he commanded.

_

Majestic Star Dragon: 3800 ATK; Des Volstgalph: 2200 ATK

_

Simon's ultimate monster was destroyed and the Signer's opponent took a big  
hit.

_

Yusei: 800; Simon: 400

_

"And now that he's out of the way, Speed Warrior attacks you directly!" Yusei  
shouted, his voice shaking as his monster rushed forward  
"How could I have lost?" Simon exclaimed incredulously as the warrior-type  
monster's attack landed.

_

Yusei: 800; Simon: 0

As the duel ended, Simon's duel runner crashed and was engulfed with smoke. Yusei stopped his runner and ran over.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yusei tried to fan away the smoke with his hands. When he got through, he lifted Simon by his collar with both hands.

"You got your duel. Where's Akiza?"

A/n: Humongous thanks to AnimeKiwi369, she did a fantastic job on the duel and she's an awesome writer. Chapter 2 will probably be up in a few minutes, so don't worry!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Here you go. Hope you enjoyed the last chappie. Duel credit went to AnimeKiwi369.

Damsel in Distress

Chapter 2

Simon groaned. "Someone-" he broke off coughing. "-hired me and my gang to kidnap-" he coughed violently. "-the…girl," he whispered disconnectedly and then his body went limp. Yusei dropped him and headed over to his runner to contact Mina.

After reporting the incident to Sector Security, his runner started to play a message.

"If you want the girl, go to an abandoned building on the outskirts of town," a smooth voice said coldly and hung up.

"Hey, wait a minute," Yusei protested just as the dial tone started. Then he started worrying. Akiza was a good friend of his, and if anything happened to her, he didn't think he'd be able to handle it. _Do I have feelings for Akiza?_ he wondered. _Or are we just friends?_ He shook his head. Friend or more, there was no time to think about it. He had to contact the others and tell them.

As he arrived at a spot near the bridge, he met Crow and Jack. They were beside their runners with their helmets in their hands. Jack turned around with an angry look on his face.

"Yusei." he snarled. "You call in the middle of the day, with absolutely no explanations. What the heck is going on?"

"Can it, Jack," Crow intercepted. "What's up, Yuse?"

Yusei raised his visor. "Akiza's been kidnapped. I don't know who, but I'll meet them soon," Yusei explained. "Get the message to the others, I'm going after her." He lowered his visor and began to start his engine.

"Hey, wait. You can't just run off," Jack protested angrily. "Akiza can handle herself, perfectly fine, until we can figure out a plan."

Crow grinned. Jack Atlas, thinking for once? "At least tell us where you're going, Yusei. We'll meet you there," he suggested. He knew how important Akiza was to Yusei.

Yusei turned. "An abandoned building on the outskirts of town," he quoted the message. "I'll meet you there," he said as he sped off.

Jack was annoyed. "Typical Yusei. Be the hero," he sighed. But Akiza was his friend, though he was quite sure she could handle herself. This was Akiza, they were talking about, not some weak, little mouse. Crow got onto his runner.

"Come on. We probably should round up the gang," Crow rationalized. Jack nodded, climbing on to his own runner. They sped off, two streaks of black and white.

…..

Akiza attempted to wrest the chains off her wrist, but failed miserably. A man with gold teeth turned around from the passenger seat.

"No use tryin' to escape, girly," he said with a nasty grin. "Even if you're some psycho duellist."

"Psychic, Marco. The girl's a psychic," the driver corrected. Marco's eyes narrowed.

"Psychic duellists are psychos," he said. "I saw you on TV. You was the one tearing up the ground and makin' them winds."

Akiza balled her fists. "I could break every single one of your bones and throw this van into the river," she hissed. Marco let out a high, nasal laugh.

"Ain't nothing' doin'," he contradicted, wheezing.

Akiza narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" Marco laughed again.

The truck driver sighed. "What Marco means to say is that your psychic powers will be disabled by those chains until the boss says otherwise," he explained. Marco snorted.

"Got all the answers, don't ya, Einstein?" he said disgustedly. The driver, "Einstein" sighed again, as Akiza wondered how long it would take until she would get her powers back. She sat up straight. _I can do this without my powers,_ she thought fiercely, as she tugged at the chains, again, while the van drove farther and farther away.

...

A/n: This story takes place around the time after they meet Sherry, when Yusei's kidnapped. At least, I think so. But anyhow, hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Sorry, if the last chapter was a bit short. Enjoy.

Damsel in Distress

Chapter 3

Jack and Crow were riding so fast that they weren't even watching where they were going, until they almost crashed into another runner. The rider dodged their runners swiftly.

"What do you think you are doing?" a throaty, French accent demanded. She pulled off her helmet and long, blond hair swished out, going with the wind. Her emerald eyes sparkled with fierce indignation.

"That is illegal riding. You could have killed someone!" she snapped at them, her _rr_s rolling. She looked them over.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously. Crow recoiled slightly.

"Whoa, lady, sorry, we were just in a hurry," he said defensively. Jack, on the other hand, had no time for manners.

"Get out of our way," he said impatiently. Sherry's eyes flashed.

"I asked you for your names," she repeated. Her white glove covered hands tightened on her handlebars.

"Don't tell me what to-" Crow cut Jack off. "You're that Sherry girl. The one Akiza accidentally let slip about," Crow reveled. Sherry's eyes widened.

"The psychic duelist? Yusei Fudo's friend?" she asked. Crow nodded.

Sherry looked thoughtful. "I am still in her debt," she informed him. Crow smiled, surprised.

"Well, that's convenient. Akiza's been kidnapped," he told her. Her eyebrows arched.

"What about Yusei Fudo? He cares about her, no?" she questioned.

"Yup," Crow affirmed. "He's already after her," Sherry narrowed her eyes.

"Où? Where?" she asked urgently.

"An abandoned building on the outskirts of town," Jack cut in, after listening to the whole conversation with a mulish expression on his face and being uncharacteristically silent. Sherry replaced her helmet on her head and revved the engine.

"Merci," she nodded to both of them. "Et au revoir!" she called as she sped off.

"Hey, wait!" Crow called, but the dust cloud thinned and she was gone.

Jack snorted. "Yusei, Akiza and that Sherry girl," he grumbled. "Why can't they just stay home and _duel_?"

…

Sherry's blond hair flew as she raced to the location. She knew exactly what Crow was talking about, knowing the city pretty well, even though this wasn't her hometown. Another runner was on her right.

"Where are you headed, my lady?" Ellsworth called. Sherry glanced beside her.

"Do you remember Yusei Fudo's friend, the psychic duelist?" she asked. "The female who saved me?" Ellsworth nodded.

"Well, she is in danger and I owe her," Sherry explained.

"I understand, my lady," Ellsworth said. "Do you wish for me to accompany you, my lady?"

"That won't be necessary, however, you should come around after a while," she decreeded. Ellsworth nodded again, and headed in a different direction.

Sherry continued toward the abandoned building. She spotted a red runner ahead and sped up. The rider turned around and his blue eyes widened from behind his visor.

"Sherry?" he called.

Sherry caught up to him. "Salut, mon ami," she greeted him.

"Hey," he replied. "Listen, I'd love to chat, but Akiza's in trouble."

Sherry smiled. "But that is precisely the reason why I am here," she said as her emerald jewels met his aquamarine ones.

"Really," he stated. He sped up, but Sherry caught up to him, again.

"She saved me and I would like to repay her," she explained.

Yusei nodded. "Then let's go," he said as they both headed towards the building that was in front of a glorious setting sun.

A/n: Sorry, I haven't gotten Sherry's character down, I don't know her that well. BTW, Sherry hasn't met the others yet, like Jack and Crow, she just knows Akiza and Yusei. One more thing, they haven't met Visor/Dark Glass yet, either. So, this is all somewhat AU. I'm pretty sure everyone understood the French, even if you're summer-schooling the subject.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: It wouldn't hurt to have more reviews. If you happen to have me on Story or Author Alert, I wouldn't mind if you reviewed as well. Well, here's Chap 4. Enjoy!

Damsel in Distress

Chapter 4

"So your friend is a psychic, no?" Sherry inquired. "How was she kidnapped?"

Yusei's brow furrowed. " Some goons kidnapped her," he replied. "You're right, she is a psychic and I'm surprised that she hasn't gotten herself out yet. She's pretty powerful."

"Could her powers be stopped somehow?" Sherry mused. Yusei became expressionless.

"It's possible," he said reluctantly. "But her powers are pretty strong." _I should know,_ he thought, remembering how Akiza tore up the Fortune Cup stadium.

"Or maybe she's afraid of them," he offered. "She's pretty hesitant about using them to hurt people, but-" Yusei frowned. "-she can control them, now."

Sherry was silent. They both came to a stop in front of an old, broken-down shack.

"I think we've found our spot," Yusei observed. Sherry shot him a sarcastic look.

"Really, now?"

Yusei disregarded this and they dismounted their runners. They took their duel disks and left their helmets. They advanced on the building, until Yusei paused.

"By the way, Sherry, thanks for helping me. Akiza'll appreciate it," Yusei told her.

Sherry smiled. "It is not out of the goodness of my heart," she replied. "She saved me and I am returning the favour."

"Figures," he replied. They opened the wooden door as it creaked eerily. They stepped in to see a horrible sight.

Akiza was sitting on a metal chair with chains strapped around her writs and her feet. Her dress was torn and her hair was awry. She looked tired, drawn and her eyes were almost closed. She gave a weak tug at the chains and blue electricity shot up her arms and body. She didn't scream, but as the shocks stopped, she groaned. Yusei stepped forward anxiously.

"Akiza!" he called.

She looked up weakly, wincing. "Yusei," she replied faintly and groaned again. Yusei tried to run towards her until a figure jumped in front of him.

He had a scar over on eye, but the other was widened maliciously. He had no hair and had on a brown, ripped t-shirt. He grinned.

"How's it goin', Superman?" he taunted.

"Let her go, " Yusei replied firmly.

"I don't know," he grinned. "We've been havin' some fun, haven't we, Princess?" he said to Akiza who shot golden-brown daggers at him. He chuckled.

"See? Princess likes her throne," he said. Yusei glared at him.

"Let's duel, then," Yusei suggested. "I win, you let her go. You win, you can have me, instead," he bargained.

The gang member shook his head. "I ain't stupid," he informed Yusei. "I ain't duelin' the King o' Games.

Yusei ground his teeth in frustration. "Then what do you want to do?" Yusei glanced at Akiza, who looked like she was on the brink of unconsciousness. _I've got to get her out of here and fast, _he thought.

The enemy grinned, showing all his teeth. "I have an idea," he cackled.

Yusei narrowed his eyes. "Yeah? What exactly is your idea?" he demanded.

The little man giggled. "I'll let the boss duel you," he chuckled gleefully.

Yusei activated his duel disk. "Fine by me." He then saw Akiza yank at her chains again. Her wrists were rubbed raw and she cried out as the electricity shot up her body again.

"Akiza!" Yusei said in alarm.

Sherry, as fluid as a cat, appeared right beside Akiza's chair. She nodded at Yusei, as he turned his attention back to the opposition's last words.

"Who's your boss?" Yusei asked suspiciously.

Suddenly a black blob jumped down and landed next to the gang member. He had a black cloak and hood, which he pulled off his head.

"My name is Lorenzo," he said in a deep, quietly dangerous voice.

Lorenzo had a scar down the side of his face from the corner of his left eye to the corner of his mouth and a yellow triangular mark at the right side of his face. The Facility mark. His eyes were a dark, empty black and they stared into Yusei's deep blue ones. He had short white-blond hair and he activated his duel disk with ease.

"Shall we?" he inquired.

"Let's DUEL!" they shouted.

A/n: They're pretty OOC, and just to throw something out there, I only watch English version, okay? So I don't know their characters in the future eps.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Sorry I haven't been updating! Happy New Year to everyone! School's been really busy, since I go to one of the top schools in my province. We're like slaves. Here's Chap 5! (Probably kind of OOC in this chap, BTW.)

Damsel in Distress

Chapter 5

As they were dueling, Sherry was trying to free Akiza. Akiza smiled weakly.  
"Thanks, Sherry," she whispered. The blonde's eyebrow furrowed as she tried to figure out how to get rid of the chains.  
"What happened to your powers?" she whispered back to Akiza.  
Akiza grimaced. "They blocked them somehow," she said. "But I don't need them. There never there when I need them," she said angrily.  
She yanked at the chains again and she was treated to some more shocks. She winced.  
Sherry frowned. "What about..." She took a card from her deck and whipped it at her foot chains. It sliced into the metal, but not all the way. She used two fingers to thrust a few more cards at her lower cracked open to the onslaught of the cards.  
Akiza gaped. "Wow. Good job," she said, amazed at Sherry's innovation. Sherry then stepped back and narrowed her eyes, aiming at Akiza's wrist chains. She threw a card with chilling accuracy and it sank deep into the bonds. She aimed a few more cards which cut free her right hand. Sherry repeated the process a few more times to free her from the other restraints. Akiza rubbed her wrists gently.  
"Thank you," she said sincerely.  
"My debt is paid," Sherry replied. "I heard you received your license. We should ride together someday."  
"Absolutely," Akiza agreed. They turned towards the duel, just as Lorenzo's life points struck zero, but his face remained emotionless.  
"Now what do you want?" Yusei called. Lorenzo smiled a little bitterly.  
"Your name is Yusei Fudo, friends with Kalin Kessler," he stated. "You two had it all. Glory, skills, brains, but it wasn't enough. You wanted more.  
"Leaders of the Enforcers and you tried to get rid of everyone and anyone who got in your way," he said coldly.  
Yusei looked back at him calmly. "Look, I'm really sorry," Yusei said, remembering how ruthless they were. "But what did we do to you?"  
Lorenzo's eyes darkened. "I loved dueling. I loved dueling and challenging anyone," he tarted speaking in a louder voice. "Your friend Kalin, dueled me saying that if I lost, I would get out of the dueling world.  
"Your gang ruined my life. He beat me quickly and treated me like I was garbage. I was known as 'just another Enforcers' victim'." He looked angrier now.  
"And you! You encouraged him to deprive people of their passion. No one ever dueled me again. The people who were worth dueling were the ones who could withstand the Enforcers for at least a while. I was nothing," he sneered.  
"And I'm about to make you feel a stronger pain," he said menacingly. "By destroying this building with you, your partner and your girlfriend in it!"  
His scar blanched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote with a huge red button.  
"No!" Yusei shouted. Wood pieces started falling everywhere.

Lorenzo smiled as he watched Yusei panic. His henchman left, yelling, "Syanora, suckers!"

Yusei ran over to Akiza, who was leaning against Sherry. He gently lifted her up into his arms and they all ran towards the exit as the building crumbled behind them. Lorenzo jumped upwards and disappeared.

Outside, Security was there with Jack and Crow. Trudge's eyes widened as he saw Akiza in Yusei's arms. The officer motioned over a few EMS paramedics, who put her on a stretcher. Yusei looked anxiously as they put her in the truck.  
Jack and Crow came over to Yusei. "Stop moping, Yuse, she'll be fine," Crow assured him, patting Yusei on the back.  
"It's not like she's croaked," Jack pointed out.  
Sherry came over, as well. "You saved her," she told him matter-of-factly.  
"Thanks," Yusei replied. "Do you want to stick around?"  
Sherry smiled. "I think not," she said as she made her way onto her runner. She put on her helmet and lowered her visor.  
Her emerald eyes caught his for a second, in which he nodded gratefully, until they disappeared behind her long, blond hair.  
"Au revoir!" she called.

A/n: I know, EXTREMELY OOC, but I couldn't help it. There's about two more chapters left, so bear with me. Sorry for the very late update! And sorry if this chapter was a little short. The next one should be much longer.


	6. Chapter 6

A/m: Sorry, for the long wait. And the last chapter, I'm not sure what's wrong with it. It's supposed to be double-spaced between lines and it's weird because if you look at my last chaps, the format was fine. Well, here's the last chapter and then I'll start a new story I've been thinking about for a while.

Damsel in Distress

Chapter 5

Yusei entered the hospital room, just as the twins left. Crow and Jack had opted to stay outside. As he walked toward her bed, a wave of sorrow washed over him, and he inhaled sharply.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," a voice arose from the figure on the bed. Akiza got up gingerly, her hair dishevelled and her hospital gown wrinkled.

"Akiza," Yusei breathed. "Are you okay?"

She grinned at him, wincing slightly as she looked him fully in his eyes. "I'm good, thanks to you," she replied.

Yusei closed him eyes. "Akiza, I am so sorry," he whispered. "When I thought I was going to lose you, I-" he shook his head.

Akiza's cat-shaped eyes widened. She had never seen Yusei so broken down. Usually, he was the one keeping her stable.

"Yusei," she said, her eyes beseeching him. "I'm not permanently damaged. I feel fine. Really."

He opened his ocean blue, torment-filled eyes. "I never want to put you through that again," he said softly.

Akiza lifted her pale, slender hand and placed it over his cheek and marker. "Yusei," she whispered. "You saved me and that's all that matters."

He took her hand, holding it gently. "I love you, Akiza," he said. "I didn't know it before, but I came so close to losing you."

Akiza smiled and squeezed his hand. "I love you, too," she replied. She reached up and touched her lips to his.

Yusei was still for several seconds before he began moving his lips against hers. He inhaled her rose scent and tasted her intoxicating sweet mouth.

They closed their eyes, enjoying the heavenly bliss. Yusei deepened the kiss, needing more. She responded by tangling her hands into his soft, raven hair. Their lips lingered on one another as they stopped, breathing deeply.

Yusei pulled her close, hugging her to him and Akiza buried her face in his shoulder.

"Wow," came a voice at the door. "Pretty intense make-out session." Crow grinned, his gray eyes lighting up with amusement.

Jack scowled. "It's amazing how long they took," he muttered.

Yusei and Akiza rolled their eyes at them, still in each others arms.

A/n: Way OOC, I know, but I couldn't write it without it being like that. So hope you enjoyed this story and review! (And sorry about the long update and the shortness of this chap)


End file.
